


For Your Pleasure

by narrymenow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Liam is kind of a nerd, Louis is a fuckboy, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Narry is engaged, Ribbed condoms, Some texting chapters, They're all in uni, bottom!Liam, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymenow/pseuds/narrymenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ribbed for her pleasure... Too bad I don't fuck birds, but I guess a guy would feel it too." </p>
<p>"Have you ever tried ribbed condoms? Do they really create pleasure?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, want to find out?"</p>
<p>»«»«</p>
<p>In which fuckboy Louis and nerdy Liam are best friends and when Louis takes Liam with him to buy condoms, they end up testing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The name's Tommo, Louis Tommo," he says, holding his hand out with a proud smile on his face like he's some kind of celebrity. 

"Um, Liam Payne," I say, shaking his hand hesitantly because my mum warned me about kids like this. 

"You're cute, let's be best friends, yeah?" 

"With all do respect, Louis-"

"Tommo."

"With all do respect, Tommo, I don't know anything about you. I'm afraid we can't be best friends." 

"Well," he says, slinging his arm around my shoulder, "Let's get to know each other."

»»

And that's how I became best friends with Louis Tomlinson. The best friend I've ever had and ever will have. 

And that's how now, nine years later, I end up laying next to him, naked, with a pain in my arse and a used, ribbed condom on the nightstand next to me.


	2. 001

Lewis: Limo cum w me 2 get rubbers? 

Lima Bean: I can't Lou, I have a midterm tomorrow. So do you, actually.

Lewis: fuckkkk that's 2morrow???

Lima Bean: Yes, a pretty important one... 

Lewis: wutever ur coming w me 2morrow after school & im spending the nite 

Lima Bean: Joy. See you tomorrow, Tommo. 

Lewis: Niiiiite babes xx


	3. 002

"Aye, babes, you ready?" Louis asks, slinging his arm around my shoulder as I walk out of my last class of the day. 

"Yeah, I just need to head to my dorm first," I say, wrapping my arm around his waist. 

"Will Neil be there? He hasn't been home in a few days and he has my phone charger," Louis pouts, nodding and smirking at some guy we pass that I'm sure he's done the nasty with. 

"I don't know, Harry is probably there, though, he doesn't have class today."

"Then I'm sure Neil will be, too. You can't separate those two for anything. Twenty one and already engaged. How could two people want to ruin their lives so young?"

"They're in love, Lou..."

"Yeah, well, why? Love is stupid and they're too young to know what they want."

"I know what I want," I mumble, pulling away from Louis who looks at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"And what's that? Don't tell me you want to get married, too. Marriage is so stupid, live a little and have sex a lot. I think everyone-"

"I want a boy to love me like Niall loves Harry, Louis!" I shout at him, getting tired of his rant that I hear at least once a week. "Have you seen the way he looks at Harry? Like there's nothing else in the world that matters... But, you're right, love is stupid." I open the door to the dorm building, Louis slowly trailing behind me, speechless at my outburst. 

"Someone would be stupid not to love you, Leemo... You're the best guy I know."

"Yeah, well tell him that," I mumble, pushing the door to my dorm open. I can tell he wants to ask me who I like, but I'm really not in the mood right now to tell him I like him. 

"Hey guys," Harry, my roommate and Louis' best friend's boyfriend, says as he closes his textbook. 

"Hey, Haz. Do you know where Niall is? He stole my charger," Louis says, throwing himself onto my bed. 

"He went to get pizza, we're having a movie night in," Harry replies back, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Guess you'll be staying at mine tonight, Payno," Louis mumbles, making a face at the thought of Harry and Niall doing it. "Oh, there it is," he says then, pulling his phone charger out of the wall. "Let's go, Li."

"But I-" -haven't gotten my hoodie because I'm freezing, but he's already pulling me out the door. 

"Do you think they fuck, or make love?" Louis asks once we're on the sidewalk and pulls out the keys to his car which is, for some unknown reason, parked in my dorm's parking lot. 

"Lou, why are you asking me this? Why do you even care?"

"Because, I just don't understand..."

"Well, it's not your relationship to understand, Lou. Niall and Harry are in love and probably always will be. They don't have to ask for your approval." 

I hear Louis huff as we pull out of the parking space. He's never liked being told no and I know he doesn't like my answer. But I don't like my answer either because it just reminds me of how Louis will never like the idea of love, which is really all I want in life. 

»»

"Why exactly do you need condoms now if I'm staying with you tonight? You aren't bringing anyone in while I'm asleep, are you?" I ask Louis, scanning through all the different flavors of lube. 

"Because I won't have time tomorrow. You and me are hanging all day then when you leave, I have someone coming over; my day is full," Louis says, grabbing a vanilla scented lube. 

I see something that catches my eye, something I've always wondered about. Louis notices me staring and takes them off the wall. 

"Ribbed for her pleasure... Too bad I don't fuck birds, but I guess a guy would feel it too," he shrugs, turning the box around to read the label. 

"Have you ever tried ribbed condoms? Do they really create pleasure?" I ask, imaging if it would feel good or not. 

"I don't know, want to find out?" He asks, looking at me with a glint in his eye that I only see on special occasions. 

"Lou-"

"What? It doesn't have to be anything, but it'd be fun. You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"But Lou-"

"I've seen the way you look at me, Payno," oh no, "and you're the hottest lad I know, it'll be a win-win situation," he says, stepping closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his chest. 

"It'll be weird, Louis. We're best mates..." I bite my lip to keep from moaning as he starts to nibble on my neck. 

"One time, Liam, that's all I'm offering," he pulls back, kissing my cheek. "Well, if you want to we can do it as many times as you'd like to." 

"Okay..." I mumble. 

"What?"

"Okay, Louis," I say louder, smiling a little while a huge smile covers his face. 

"Finally," he says, slamming his lips on mine.


	4. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

I stare out the window, biting my lip, as Louis speeds down the road back to his dorm. I'm painfully hard in my pants and from the way Louis is palming himself, I'm pretty sure he is, too. 

"Fuck, babe, you have no idea how excited I am for this..." He says, glancing at me. 

I turn my body to look at him, placing my hand on his thigh and squeezing. "Have you been thinking about this for a while, then, Tommo?"

"Of fucking course. I'd be stupid not to fantasize about you every once in awhile," he smirks, grabbing my hand and dragging it up to his bulge. "Why don't you give me a little preview, yeah?"

I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I feel so horrible doing this with Louis, he's my best friend, my best friend that I'm in love with, and I know it'll make our relationship weird. Plus, I'm a virgin. And Louis is the most experienced person I know, so I'm going to look like an idiot. 

"Lou, I don't-"

"C'mon, baby. Just act like it's yourself. Don't think too much about it." 

I nod and slowly start to palm Louis. He moans, making my cheeks get even hotter, which I didn't think was possible. I let out a strange mix of a whine and a groan before thinking 'fuck it'. I lean over as best I can, undoing both of our seatbelts, and undo the tie on his sweatpants, pulling them down the best I can to see that he had no boxers on underneath. 

"What are you-" I grip him and stroke a few times before pressing a small kiss to the tip of his c.ock. "Oh, my fucking-" he swerves a little, mumbling a 'fuck' and 'sorry'. 

I lean back up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Lou-"

"Why'd you stop?!" He asks, sparing a glance at me. 

"You almost killed us! Of course you can't drive and get a blowie at the same time!" 

"I can to! Plenty of people have blown me while I was driving!" He says, making me go silent. I glare at him before turning back to face front and I put my seatbelt back on. "Fuck, Li, I didn't mean it like that. I just really want you to blow me..."

"Take me home," I whisper, realizing this was a mistake. Louis is my best friend, and no offense to him, but he's a total fuckboy. Why would I want to lose my virginity to a fuckboy? 

"What? No, Liam. You agreed and we're doing this! Tap tap no take backs! He says, pulling his pants up the best he can after he puts his seatbelt on. He stuffs his d.ick back in his pants and turns to look at me once again. "I've waited for this for years, you can't change your mind now!"

"Lou, it was just going to be a one time thing, it doesn't mean anything," I say, my own words breaking my heart. 

"Babe," he says, caressing my cheek when we stop a red light, "it means more than you think..." He whispers, leaning over to kiss my cheek. 

"Fine, take me to yours then," I whisper as well, not trusting my voice. 

He gives me a big smile then, leaning over the center console to give me a kiss, slow and loving. A car honks at as, making me assume that the light turned green. But Louis doesn't seem to mind, simply giving them the finger through the rearview mirror as he continues to kiss me. 

»»»

"Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous," Louis says from his spot between my legs, pressing a kiss to the inside of my thigh. 

"Lou," I whine, pulling at his hair to try and shove him down between my legs. He promised me a rim job, and I, as a virgin, am way too eager for any unnecessary teasing. 

"Patience, baby boy, patience," he mumbles, pressing a sloppy kiss to my hole. 

"Fuck. Oh, my God, Lou," I moan, arching my back to get him to do more. 

He laughs, pressing another kiss. "I only kissed you, silly boy."

"Please, Louis. I can't handle the teasing..."

"As you wish, my love." 

He stays still for a second, causing me to look down to see what he's doing. That doesn't last long because my eyes squeeze shut as Louis dives right in, sucking on my puckered hole. I let out a loud moan, like really loud, and pull at Louis' hair hard, causing him to pull back. 

"Ow, baby, I don't have a pain kink. You can pull but not too hard, yeah?" 

"'M sorry, Lou," I moan as he goes back in, licking a stripe from my balls all the way down. After a few minutes of licking and sucking, he sticks the tip of his tongue in. "Fuck, Lou."

"You like that, don't you, baby?" I whine, causing him to stick his tongue in further and he slowly starts to move it in and out. "Pass me the lube, yeah?" 

I reach over on the pillow next to me and carelessly toss the lube in his direction. I hear it hit the wall behind him and I blush, mumbling a 'sorry'. 

He chuckles, picking the lube up and taking his shirt off. "You're so far gone, babe. Think you can handle me?" He has that cocky smirk on his face, the one he gets when he's proud of himself. 

"You're good with your tongue," I mumble, sitting up on my elbows as he starts to pull his pants down. My eyes widen when his erection pops out. "No, I don't think I can take you. You're huge, Lou."

He laughs and leans over to kiss me. "You've seen me naked before, babe."

"I've never seen you hard!"

He chuckles and moves back between my legs. "First time for everything."

His statement makes me tense up and I look at him with wide eyes. "You're going to be gentle, right, Lou?"  

He kisses the inside of my knee, looking into my eyes as he lubes his fingers up. "Of course I will, baby boy. I'm going to be the best you've ever had."

"You're the only one, Lou."

"I know, baby, I know..." He kisses my knee again before he places the tip of his pointer finger to my hole. "Are you ready?" I nod and he pushes in, making me gasp. I've fingered myself before, but it was nothing compared to this. 

"Fuck, Lou," I mumble, scraping my nails down his shoulder when he starts to move. After a few minutes, I get impatient. "Add another." He does, adding a second finger and he begins to scissor them. He hits my prostate, causing my knees to squeeze around his head. "Oh, fuck, Louis!"

"That's it, baby boy..." He adds a third finger and when I open my eyes, I see that he's stoking himself. He hits my prostate again, making me shout. 

"Oh, f.uck, daddy! Fuck me, daddy, please!" I slap my hand over my mouth, I did not mean to say that. "Fuck, Lou, I'm s-" 

"Oh my fuck, Liam," Louis says, scrabbling to his feet and lubing his c.ock so fast that I can barely process it. He lines his c.ock up with my entrance, one hand braced above my head. "You are so fucking amazing." 

He slowly pushes in all the way but kisses me through the pain. Louis' kisses are like magic because in less than two minutes, I'm begging him to f.uck me hard. He pulls out to his tip slowly, snapping his hips back and causing his tip to hit my prostate. I let out a shout, fingers clawing down his back. 

"Call me daddy, baby," Louis says, f.ucking me fast. 

"Oh, f.uck, daddy. Your c.ock feels so good in me!" I hide my face in Louis' neck, biting the skin to leave a mark as payback (he left a shit ton on me earlier). 

Louis stops thrusting, leaning down to kiss me heatedly. He gently takes one of my legs, lifting it up to rest on his shoulder. The position allows us to get closer and as Louis starts to thrust again, I scratch my nails down his back and tangle one hand in his hair. 

I pull away from our kiss, pulling Louis' head in to rest in the crook of my neck. He places small kisses all around my neck and shoulder and slows his thrusting, making the whole mood change. I hold him there as he f.ucks me, mumbling out 'yes daddy' while he mumbles 'you're so right baby boy'. 

He leans back after a few minutes, staring into my eyes and he laces our fingers together. He places a light kiss on my lips, and in this moment, nothing is more perfect. "I love you, Louis..." 

"I love you, too, baby," he kisses me again, but my heart breaks because I know that he doesn't mean it in the same way I do. "I'm going to come, baby, f.uck. I can't believe I've lasted this long."

"I'm going to come, too. F.uck me harder, daddy!" This causes something in him to snap, because he rabbits into me faster and harder than ever, hitting my prostate every time. "Oh, fuck, daddy, I'm going to come!" 

"Come for me, baby. Let daddy see your pretty face when you come untouched." 

Two thrusts later, I'm coming between us. "Fuck, daddy! You're so f.ucking good!"

Louis stills inside of me, clenching his eyes shut. He starts again at a fast pace. "Oh, f.uck, baby boy! Yes!" He shouts and I feel his cum shoot into my abused hole. 

He stills, collapsing against me, resting his head against my shoulder. We both pant, me running my fingers through his hair and him pressing kisses and love bites into my skin. He pulls out a few minutes later, rolling over next to me. 

"That was so amazing, Li..." He tells me, placing a small kiss against my lips. 

"I think you just ruined sex for me. No one will ever measure up to you," I giggle, cuddling into his chest. 

Louis kisses my hair, wrapping his arm around my waist and squeezing my bum. "So 'daddy' huh?" He teases with a menacing smile. 

"Shut up," I tell him playfully, hiding my face in his chest. Then I'm reminded of something. "Lou..."

"What, babe?" He asks, kissing my forehead.

"We forgot to use the condoms..."

Louis laughs, reaching over me to grab the box off of the night stand. "Well, I guess this means we'll have to do it again. Round two?"

»

We end up forgetting them again, the second time. And after the third I'm starting to think Louis is doing it on purpose. We finally do use the condom after round four in the shower, but the box lied; the pleasure was so much better without the condom.


	5. 004

LiLi: Haz, I just had sex with Louis. 

Hazzy: No way! Li! I'm so happy for you! Am I the best man?

LiLi: I'm not happy. He said it was a one time thing :( 

Hazzy: Aw, babe. I'm so sorry. I know he's crazy about you though, Li. Even Niall can tell and you know how dense he can be 

Hazzy: Liam I am not dense! This is Niall btw

Hazzy: Sorry, he took my phone 

LiLi: It's okay. It was fun while it lasted 

LiLi: He treated me like a princess and now it will never happen ever again :'( 

Hazzy: Trust me Li, I don't think it was a one tome thing 

LiLi: How can you be so sure? 

Hazzy: HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU LIAM IT'S SO OBVIOUS

LiLi: Ugh, shut up. He's back now, goodbye. 

Hazzy: Bye Bye love!


	6. 005

"This was fun, Li," Louis says Sunday afternoon, after we showered and we have all of our clothes on. 

"Yeah, it was," I mumble, breathing in his scent as I lie on his chest because even though we just made the sex about seven times, he's still my best friend and nothing is going to change. Hopefully. 

"So... The daddy thing..." Louis smirks, pinching my side. 

"Lou," I whine, burying my face in his chest to hide my reddening cheeks. "I didn't want to talk about it then, I don't want to talk about it now."

"That was the hottest sex I've ever had, you're so needy. Like, did you know you're like that or was it a surprise for you too?"

I huff out a sigh, knowing I'm not escaping this conversation. "I don't know, a little of both, I guess. I knew that I liked to be dominated but I didn't know I would be so needy..."

Louis kisses my forehead and starts to play with my hair. "Well, I liked it. Don't ever think I could see you being so needy for someone else's c.ock, though."

Yeah, Lou, me either. 

"Yeah, well..." I honestly don't know what to say, it's not like I want to be with anyone else besides Louis. 

"Let's order a pizza," Louis says next, moving out from underneath me to grab his mobile off of the coffee table.  

I sit up as well, feeling slightly rejected, expecting him to say something else about the matter. After Louis orders the pizza, he keeps his eyes trained on his phone, and after a few minutes, he starts smirking. I know he's texting someone when he types out something every two minutes, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. 

I get a bad feeling in my stomach, thinking that I was just another meaningless fuck to Louis, because he's obviously already moved on. 

"I need to go, Lou," I say suddenly, standing up so fast that Louis jumps and looks startled but then he looks confused when he realizes what I've said. 

"What, why?" He asks, standing up as well and pocketing his phone in his trackies. 

"I just, um, I remembered that I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study, sorry, Lou," I say, putting my shoes on at the end of his bed. 

"Well let me take you home," he says, grabbing his keys, and he starts to put his shoes on as well. 

"No, it's okay, Louis. I'll just walk. Sorry, I just- I have to go, Louis." I rush to the door, not glancing back at him as he calls to me. 

"Love you, Payno, bye!" I simply wave over my head, slamming his door shut and leaning against it to catch my breath. 

Once I feel comfortable enough, I head down the hall, smiling at people I know. Once I'm out on the street, I throw up in some bushes, still having that uneasy feeling of being used by Louis. 

The thought makes me think. Just how many people have been used by Louis Tomlinson? How many people have left his dorm feeling like absolute shit because he just tosses them to the curb when he's done with them? Not that he tossed me to the curb, but he moved on pretty fast. 

Tears gather in my eyes and by the time I reach my dorm, I'm a sobbing mess. "H-Haz!" I cry, falling into bed with him and Niall, trying my best to gather myself in Harry's chest while Niall is at my back with a confused look on his face. 

"Woah, Payno... What happened?" Harry tries to sooth, giving Niall a look that's telling him to leave and he'll call him later. 

"He doesn't want me! It was just a fling, I was just a fuck!" I cry, blowing my nose in his shirt. 

"Um," Harry gags, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm sure it wasn't, Li. Did he tell you that?"

"No, but he was texting someone else when we were done. I told him I have a test tomorrow so I had to come home and study," I say, calming down now that Harry is comforting me physically. 

"Li... That doesn't mean anything. Maybe he was just texting Niall. I know he was texting Niall, that's probably it," he says, scratching my scalp. 

"Well, even if it is, it was still only a fuck to him. He did tell me that." 

"But you agreed to it, right?"

"Yeah," I sniffle, a frown on my face. 

"You need to tell him, Liam. I know he loves you, more than a best friend. And you do, too. So why be apart when you can be together?" 

"He doesn't want a relationship, Harry. He doesn't believe in love," I whine, tears gathering once more. 

"Liam," he says sternly, sitting us up and he makes me look him in the eyes. "He loves you, he would have a relationship for you. He doesn't believe in love because he doesn't think you want him." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because it's obvious, Li!" 

I sigh and rub at my eyes. "I'm not making the first move. He's the man, let him do it." 

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," he chuckles and I realize what I've said. 

"Shut up, you wear panties and skirts for Niall, you queer," I say, pushing his shoulder. 

"Yeah and it's amazing."

"I called him daddy and he called me princess..." I tell him, a blush on my cheeks. 

"Kinky Li," Harry winks. 

"You do it too," I gag. 

"Narry is so much hotter than Lilo," Harry gags back. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love!" 

"Yeah, well, so am I."


	7. 006

I was ten the year I moved to good old Donny. Louis was twelve but he was in my grade, having failed twice (he wasn't stupid he just didn't give any fucks). 

My mum had warned me about people like Louis. Loud, annoying and arrogant. We didn't have people like that in Wolverhampton. People were nice, everyone knew everyone else, but Doncaster had Louis Tomlinson. 

The day we moved in to our new home, several neighbors warned us to stay away. Louis was "nothing but trouble", a "real nuisance " to the community. I remember Mum just smiling, she's never been one for gossip, always believed a child should never be warned of like they're a ticking time bomb. 

So they next day, when Jay knocked on our door with Lottie, Fiz and a big belly, Mum graciously accepted the plate of cookies and invited the family in. Jay explained to her that Louis was quite the rowdy lad, but Lottie and Fiz were such angels that they made up for it. She did, however, apologize in advance for anything that Louis did in the future. 

Mum instantly felt bad, pulling Jay into her arms and explaining that she had her hands full, if anyone expected all of her kids to be perfect, they were full of themselves. Especially since she's pregnant (Mum nearly fell out when she told her the baby was actually twins). 

I sat politely, smiling when Jay told me Louis and I would be in the same class. I had no interest in being friends with him, I was a quiet lad, not one to be friends with obnoxious people. 

I met Louis two weeks later on the first day of school. He was the first person to come up to me. Although he was the most beautiful person I've ever seen, I didn't want to get involved, even though I knew that my mum wanted me to be friends with him. Like I said though, she warned me about people like him.

But when he slung his arm around me and gave me that stupid smirk, I knew I had to give him a chance. 

»»»

Louis and I soon became best friends. Mum always told me that I was his rock, the thing that kept him grounded when he got too crazy. She also told me that he was the one who got me to stop being so shy. 

Louis was my protector, my safety blanket in every aspect of my life. When the bullying started to get really bad, Louis was always by my side with a bloody fist (sometimes a bloody nose, too)  and a cocky smile after he just made someone cry. I would always take care of him after, hoping that he'd kiss me sometime because I'm so close to his face as I patch up a cut on his eyebrow. 

But those were all fantasies and I realized that when I was about fourteen, that I was in love with Louis. I hoped that he was in love with me too. Sometimes I caught him staring. Sometimes he was pressed against my back when we would wake up. Sometimes he would lean in to kiss me, pulling back at the last second. 

He was sixteen when he told me he was gay, the same year I realized my crush. I thought he was going to tell me that he liked me, maybe I was the reason he came out and told me first. But then he told me that there was this guy he'd been seeing for the past three months. 

I didn't talk to him for a week. 

He dated Alec for a few more months, but broke up with him when he found him pinning me to the wall and threatening to beat me if I stayed friends with Louis. That was fun. 

But I spent the last five years being completely and dreadfully in love with Louis while he whores around like a fucking slag. I deal with it simply because Louis means so much to me that I don't want to tell him and ruin our friendship. 

I've never cared for anyone like I do for Louis, not even my parents. I believe he's my soulmate, the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with (even though we've never dated). 

There was something there, though, that night when we had sex. I thought that maybe our relationship would be different after because of how he treated me during. Little did I know, our relationship would be ruined. 

Now I feel as if I have nothing to live for. Yeah, I may sound crazy but Louis has been the most important person in my life for almost ten years, I can't just go on without him and expect everything to be okay. And I don't think I'll ever love anyone like I love Louis. 

God help me.


	8. 007

"Just come with us, Li, it'll be fun," Harry says, sitting next to me on my bed. 

"Haz, I haven't been feeling well, you know that," I say, rubbing my stomach that's been acting up the past few days. 

"Liam, it's been, like, two weeks since you've seen Louis, he's your best friend..."

"No, you're my best friend, Harry. Louis is just an asshole," I say, leaning against my pillows so I don't have to look at Harry. 

"Babe," Harry sighs, "you're going to have to talk to him sometime. He's been trying and it's really rude of you to just keep ignoring him like you have been," he scolds. 

I sit up abruptly, my stomach fluttering as I do so. "I'm the rude one? Right, because he wasn't the one who fucked me and moved right along while I was sitting right next to him, it was me. That makes me the bad guy, right?" 

"Liam, you know that you should talk to him. I'm not going to baby you and be on your side, you're too old for that shit. Yeah, he shouldn't have done that, but like I said, he may have just been talking to Niall. You're the one who's in the wrong." Harry stands up, towering over me as I get tears in my eyes. 

"I thought that maybe I had a chance with him, you know? He treated me like a princess and then he just threw me to the curb. I can never face him again knowing what happened and knowing that it will never happen again. At least, not the way I want it to." Tears trail down my cheeks, making me embarrassed because I'm not one to cry at the drop of a hat. I'm not my mum.

"Liam," Harry breathes out, sitting down again and taking my hands in his, "I know that you feel that way, but I think you need to try. Just come to the party tonight, you don't have to drink and you don't have to talk to Louis. But if he comes to you, I want you to try, okay?" 

I take a deep breath and wipe my cheeks. "Okay, I'll try, only if he comes to me, though."

"That's all I ask."

»»»

Four hours later I'm sitting in a disgusting frat house that smells of smoke and liquor. I've never wanted to throw up so much in my entire life. 

I've been silently sitting on a couch, a cup of water in my hand as I talk to Casper, a guy in my psychology class. A really cute guy in my psychology class. 

"Why haven't we ever talked before?" He asks through a laugh as I finish my story about the first time I got drunk at a party like this. "You're so funny."

I shrug, a blush high on my cheeks. "Never had a chance, Professor Hanes is such a hard ass, I've always been scared to talk in his class," I chuckle, smiling at Harry as he passes by.

"Well we should do it more often. Maybe we could go out sometime..?" He puts his hand on my knee- well thigh, it's pretty close to me crotch. 

Me face falls and I look down at my cup. "Listen, Casper, I'm not looking for a relationship or anything. Well I'm getting ov-"

"Li?"

I look up to find Louis staring at me, a hurt look on his face and a bloke on his arm. I decide to leave Casper's  hand on my thigh, maybe Louis will feel just as bad as I do.

"Oh, hey, Lou," I nod, turning my attention back to Casper. 

"Li, can we talk?" He asks impatiently, shaking the guy off of him. 

"There's nothing to talk about, Louis," I say sharply, a scowl on my face as I do so. 

"You just left and I haven't seen you since, Liam. You can't keep avoiding me when I did nothing wrong," he says with a tone that I've only heard Louis use when he's about to hurt someone. 

"You did nothing wrong? You're so fucking into yourself, Louis Tomlinson. You think you're so fine and mighty and you can just treat someone like shit because you think you are the shit. Well I'm done, Louis. I'm done with you treating me like one of your whores."

"You think I treat my whores like that? I treated you like a fucking Princess!" 

"Excuse me-" the lad says, only to be cut off by Louis. 

"Shut up! What did I do Liam? Please just tell me so I can make things right," he pleads, tone softer. 

"Fuck you, Louis," I say, turning around to face Casper again who looks slightly scared for his life. "I would love to go out with you sometime, Casper."

I hear Louis scoff before he walks away, shouting at anyone who crosses his path. I let out a huge breath, blinking at Casper. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

"I'm really sorry you had to see that." I feel a blush spreading, thinking about what I just did. 

"Listen, Liam, I think you're great and all, but I'm not looking to be a rebound or anything, that's not me."

"No, Casper, you aren't a rebound, I swear. Louis and I weren't going out or anything," I try, because we really weren't and Casper is hot enough. 

"If you're sure..."

"I am, I swear." I get up from my seat, moving to sit on his lap. 

"Well if you really are sure," he smirks, placing his hands on my hips. 

"You wanna fuck me?" 

"Liam Payne, who knew you had such a dirty mouth?" 

"Who knew you had such a big c.ock?" I grind down, feeling him chub up against my bum.

"Tomlinson is going to kill me." He pulls me into him, starting to suck a bruise on my neck. 

"You're a big boy, you can handle him."

"Let's get out of here, yeah?"

The last thing I see when I leave is Harry. A very disappointed Harry.


	9. 008

Hazzy: What the fuck did you do? 

LiLi: waaaaa?

Hazzy: Liam, you left the party last night with Casper Wilson. Do you know that?

LiLi: wellll it might have sumthing 2 do w him being nakd in bedddd

Hazzy: What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you still drunk?

LiLi: nooiioi hazzz my head just hurts rlly bad bring me meds

LiLi: jk i dnt no where i am

Hazzy: You're getting a fucking dictionary for Christmas. 

LiLi: im getting u soap bc boyyyy ur mouth is dirtyyyy

LiLi: been suckin too much irish c.ock

Hazzy: You're pissing me off. Come home. Now. 

Hazzy: If you aren't home in twelve minutes I'm calling Karen. 

LiLi: fuck u harry edwarf 


	10. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin Butler is Casper! I wanted someone with dark hair and blue eyes but oh well. I wanted someone hot tho and he is super yummmm.

"Explain, right now," are the first words out of Harry's mouth as soon as I walk through the door. 

"Hello to you too, bitch," I curtsy, shooting him a bird as I walk to my bed and lie down. "I'm exhausted, Casper was kind of rough."

"You're disgusting."

"Stop talking to me like that! What the fuck is your problem, Harry?" I shout, standing up and getting right in Harry's face. 

"Do you realize what you've done? Louis tried to fix things last night and you totally blew him off the. Then, you go fuck the first guy to give you any bit of attention. You just lost your virginity to Louis two weeks ago, now you're sleeping with a guy you've barely ever talked to!"

"Well, it's not like it's any of your business, Harry." I turn around and sit back down on my bed. 

"I'm pretty sure it is my business. You told me I was your best friend. As your best friend, it's my job to tell you how stupid you're being."

"Well I really like Casper. We're going on a date tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me," I tell him, pulling out my phone to text Casper and tell him I'm home safe. 

"Since when do you have any interest in anyone besides Louis?"

I stare Harry right in the eyes, not believing that he actually asked the question. "You're kidding, right? I stopped being interested in Louis the second I walked out that door. Louis Tomlinson is dead to me."

»»»

An hour later I'm back over at Casper's dorm because I can't stand to be around Harry. He refused to leave our dorm so I decided to leave and hang out with my new love interest. 

"Hey, how about we get to know each other?" Casper speaks up after about fifteen minutes of pure awkward silence. We never really had a chance to talk last night, -sober- if you know what I mean.

"Okay, sure. What's your full name?" I ask him, turning my body to face his. 

"Casper Andrew Wilson. What's yours?"

"Liam James Payne."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two sisters, Ruth and Nicola. You?"

"I'm an only child... Gets lonely sometimes."

"Oh..." Is this what getting to know someone is always like? "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I play footie, me and Louis are on the team together," he smiles, probably thinking that maybe I'll like him more now that I know he's teammates with my best friend. 

Lol no. 

"That's great..."

"Oh, sorry! I forgot about last night," he says, looking away and making a face at his shoe. 

"No, it's alright. I don't care anymore."

"Can I ask what happened between you and Louis?"

"We kind of just drifted apart, I guess," I lie. Let's face it, it was the exact opposite. 

"Oh, well you're good friends with Niall Horan's boy aren't you?"

"Harry? Yeah, we're close, he's, uh, he's my best friend." Now I feel bad for yelling at him before I left. 

Casper sighs, which sounds like he's in absolute misery. "Listen, Liam, I really like you but this is really boring."

My face falls and I feel my cheeks instantly heat up. "Oh, um-" I don't know what to say. I don't know if I've ever been more embarrassed in my life. 

"No, babe," he laughs when he sees my expression, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I meant it as a funny thing. Like, we were fine talking last night, I guess we just have some nerves."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Haha," I laugh awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood and cut the tension. 

"Okay, I've made it worse. How about we do something to make it a little less tense, yeah?" He raises an eyebrow and puts his hand on my thigh. My cheeks get hot again as he scoots closer to me. 

"Casper-" I start to protest, but I realize, what's the point?

He cups my cheek, his thumb swiping across my bottom lip. "You're pretty on a regular day, but man, you're absolutely stunning when you're begging for my c.ock."

I whimper, which makes him smirk and lean in closer. "Just kiss me already."

Casper leans in all the way, finally kissing me. I can honestly say- he doesn't even compare to Louis. But I'll take what I can get, I need to get over him anyway. 

"You're so fucking sexy," he says, pulling me onto his lap to straddle him. We snog for a few minutes before he slowly starts to grind up into my ass me, his d.ick at its full hardness while I'm barely sporting a semi. "Wanna fuck you before our date, yeah?"

I really don't want him to because I'm not some hussy that has sex just because. I'm definitely not that person. But I nod anyways. "Yeah, okay." 

When both of our shirts are off, pants halfway down and Casper is littering love bites across my neck, his dorm door slams open. 

He immediately pulls away, the both of us turning to see who's standing in the doorway and I scoot off of him. 

"Will! You aren't supposed to be home! What the fuck man?" Will, Casper's roommate who I met last night, is standing in the doorway holding the hand of someone who isn't quite in my line of sight. 

"Me? You didn't put the sock on the door, mate! You know our rule- sock it before you shock it," Will says laughing at how upset Casper is. I'm actually pretty embarrassed. 

"Woah," I hear someone say, "Who is he fucking?" Then the door opens wider and, of fucking course, Louis is standing right there, his hand clasped with Will's. "Oh," Louis mumbles, dropping Will's hand once he sees me. 

"I guess me and Tommo are going to have to find somewhere else to do the shagging. I'll tell you, Louis sure knows what he's doing. You two should try him out sometime," he winks. 

I'm absolutely mortified because what the fuck? That is definitely not what I wanted to hear. I look away as tears gather in my eyes because I certainly cannot handle this right now. 

"Li," Louis says, taking a step into the room. 

I shake my head, looking up at him. "No, Lou, go."

"But Li-"

"I said go, Louis," I say through gritted teeth. He sighs and nods his head, turning and pulling Will with him. 

When the door shuts behind them I turn to Casper. "I'm really sorry. Let's just forget about that and go on our date, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Casper says, getting up to get dressed again. 

And the whole date, I couldn't stop thinking about Louis.


	11. 010

After our date, I decide to go home, even though Casper wants me to stay the night with him. I just feel really bad about the fight I had with Harry. Besides Louis, he is definitely my best friend. Because let's face it, I'm never going to be able to let Louis go. We've been through too much to just forget our friendship. 

Now, as I unlock my dorm door, I feel as if maybe I should just forgive Louis. Something in my gut is making me think that I can't ever escape him, that there's more coming. 

I walk through the door to find Harry sitting alone in his bed, watching some movie I've never heard of. "I thought you were going out with Niall tonight?" I ask, walking in and toeing off my shoes. 

He looks up from his bag of crisps and pauses his movie. "Nah, something came up with Lou and I guess he needed Niall. Figured I could use a night away from him..." 

"A night away from Niall? Are you sick, Harry?" I laugh, but stop when I notice the serious look on Harry's face. "Harry?" I ask tentatively and take a seat next to him on his bed. 

"You know how Louis always says that Niall and I are too young to know what we want?" 

"Yeah, I always tell him that he's ridiculous..."

"Well, lately I've kind of been thinking he's right. I've known Niall for a long time, basically my whole life, and I've always felt something special for him, like he was the one that I'm meant to be with. And then he proposes to me when we're leaving for college and I've never once thought 'is this too soon?' 'is this what I really want?'. Because I've always known, I've never had any doubts. But now..."

"What? Do you think it's too soon? Do you still love him?" I ask, placing my hand on Harry's knee. 

"Of course I still love him! I could never love anyone else, that's the thing. I just don't know if I'm ready to 'settle down' yet. We planned to wait a year or two, maybe see if Niall has a career in football before we decide to start a family. Am I even ready for that?"

"So what, are you thinking of giving him his ring back and breaking up?" 

"I don't know... Maybe just give him the ring back. I don't know if I could ever break up with him, but it's not impossible."

"Harry, when I met you seven months ago, do you know what the first thing you said to me was?"

"Hi, my name is Harry?" He laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"No, 'I'm Harry and this is my fiancé Niall. We're getting married and going to have tons of babies!'," I say in a high voice because he was squealing like a little girl when he told me. 

Harry laughs then proceeds to punch me in the arm. He doesn't punch like a girl, that's for sure. "I remember, I couldn't stop laughing because he was blowing raspberries on my neck."

"Harry, do you really want to give all of that up? You've barely even started planning the wedding... It's barely 'too soon', babe," I tell Harry because he and Niall have always been relationship goals, they can't break up. 

"I just, I don't know what to do..." He tears up again, making me pull him into my arms because he looks like a sad kitten. 

"What made you even think of this Harry?" 

"I, um, I think I might be pregnant...?"

"What? Harry!" I push him out of my arms and make him look at me. 

"So, I'm late and I took a few pregnancy tests and two were positive and one was negative... So I'm not sure but I made an appointment and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Oh, Harry," I pull him into my arms. "Are you okay? Don't you want to tell Niall?" 

"I'm excited and scared at the same time. But we didn't plan this, we didn't want to have a baby so soon, what if he's upset?"

"Harry, you idiot," I laugh, shaking my head at him. "Niall wants nothing more than to have kids with you, there's no way that he's going to be upset."

Harry laughs as well and pulls me into a hug. "Maybe you and Louis can have kids with us and they can grow up and get married."

I shoot Harry daggers and punch him in the shoulder. "Shut up, Styles."

»»»

The next morning I wake up to a text, one that I'm totally not expecting.

Lewis: okay, so I have no idea what I've done, but I guess I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll forgive me, but fuck Liam you're my best friend. I can't lose you I really don't want to. I love you Liam and I don't want you to ever forget that. But I'm sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day and maybe we'll go back to being best friends or something again. I'm not mad at you btw I just really miss you and I'm hurt Liam. I'm really hurt and I'm really sorry. I love you, Lewis Tommo. 

A few tears fall as I read Louis' message a few times. I want to forgive him but I know that if I do, I'll just go back to being in love with him and I'll get hurt again. 

Lima Bean: Okay. 

That's all I can say to him. Maybe the next time I see him in person I'll except his apology but I don't think I can go back to being his best friend. 

My phone beeps so I psych myself up to see what Louis has said back. The text isn't from Louis though. 

Casper: So, will you be my boyfriend, Liam?


	12. 011

Neil: Harry is pregnant. He just got back from the doctor with Liam, said he was too scared to tell me. Can u believe that? M a gonna be a da

Tommo: what the fuck mate. that's crazy

Neil: Thanks tommo. Most ppl tell their best mates congrats when they say their fiancé is pregnant. But whatever. It's cool 

Tommo: right lad sorry. congratulations. you three will be very happy 

Neil: Be at Harry's dorm in ten minutes. Don't look like a slob.

»»»

Third Person

"If he's not here if two minutes, we're leaving without him," Harry sighs frustratedly and plops onto the bed. 

"Babe, he'll be here, calm down," Niall coaxes, running his hand through Harry's curls. 

"Well, Louis has never been known to be punctual... We should just go without him," Liam says leaning into Casper where he sits behind him. 

Niall is barely able to glare before the door bursts open and Louis is standing in his 'nice' attire. "You're late," Niall demands, standing up and pulling Harry with him. 

"Had to shower, mate. Don't know where we're going but you told me to look nice. Look, I even shaved," Louis says, running his bare chin over Niall's neck. 

Niall pushes Louis back and starts walking toward the door. "Let's go."

Louis finally notices Liam and, to his dismay, Casper. He gives a tiny glare into the air and jogs to catch up to Niall where he's already out the door and down the hallway. "Where are we going? Why is Liam here? And the other one? Why?"

"We're going to the courthouse to get married. You and Liam are witnesses and since Casper is Liam's boyfriend now, he gets to tag along too," Niall says, arm around Harry's waist and not sparing Louis a look. 

"What?" Louis halts his movement, grabbing Niall's arm when he doesn't stop. "What the fuck Niall?" 

"What?"

"You're getting married? Without telling me and you just expect me to be your witness? With Liam and Casper?" Louis has a look of distaste on his face and Niall doesn't know if it's because of him getting married or Casper being here. He knows it's not Liam, no one ever makes such a face because of someone they love.  

"Lou, we were going to get married anyways. Now Harry is pregnant -which you didn't congratulate us on, by the way- so why not get married now? And yes, you're my best friend so you're a witness, along with Harry's best friend."

Louis' face softens but still doesn't look pleased. "Congratulations, on the baby," he mumbles, making Niall frown but Harry beam. 

"Louis, if you make this unpleasant for me I swear to-"

"Niall, remember what he talked about," Harry chastises, pinching Niall's arm lightly. 

"I swear to goodness that I will do everything that makes you hurt, cringe and cry. Do you understand?" 

Louis knows better than to ignore one of Niall's threats. "Fine, I'll be pleasant but I'm not talking to Casper. I'll be friendly with Liam because I still want him to forgive me, but that's it."

"That's all I ask." Niall smiles softly and kisses Louis' cheek. "Let's go get married."

"Wait, where's Liam?" Harry turns around to find Casper has pushed Liam against a wall and is kissing him furiously. 

The sight makes Louis' blood boil and he feels sick to his stomach. He would rather be anywhere but here right now. "Oi, you aren't getting married, I am! Let's go!" Niall shouts, grabbing both Louis and Harry and dragging them out of the building. "I'm sorry, babe, but you have to talk to him," Niall whispers to Louis and pulls Harry with him. 

Louis sighs and looks up at the sky, wondering why Liam is so fucking ugh.  He stops and turns around, mustering the best smile that he can at Liam. "Hi, Li," he says, when Liam is right next to him. 

"Hello, Louis," Liam says back, staring straight ahead with his hand clasped tightly with Casper's. They walk right past, leaving Louis to stand by himself. 

He jogs to catch up with Liam, keeping his pace so they walk next to each other. "How've you been?"

"Fine."

Louis sighs because, of course, Liam is acting like a brat. Louis has made Liam mad before, knows he pouts like a little princess until Louis gives him exactly what he wants and then some. This time, though, Louis doesn't know what he's done and he doesn't know what Liam wants. He's not exactly sure how to fix the problem. 

Louis shakes his head and makes his way to Niall's Range Rover where everyone is already settled. He scoots in next to Liam who is in the middle. As soon as he closes the door, he cuddles up to it as best he can, not wanting to touch Liam and doing his best to avoid Casper's hand that's wrapped around Liam's shoulder. 

Louis sighs and runs his hands down his face, pulling at his cheeks dramatically. This is going to be a sucky night. 

»»»

"I'm married!" Harry squeals as soon as they're outside the door where the marriage was officiated, holding up his hand to show off his ring. 

"And I'm the luckiest man in the world," Niall says, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and putting his hand on Harry's stomach as he pulls him close. 

Liam and Casper coo as Louis rolls his eyes. It's halfheartedly, though because Louis feels nothing but fondness for Niall and Harry. And if Liam weren't so pissed at him, he'd comment on how gross they are- jokingly, of course. But he can't do that now because he knows that Liam would take it literally and go off on him, then everyone's night would be ruined. 

"Congratulations, lads, I'm so happy for you and our little Carlos," Louis says, squishing his body between Harry and Niall, arms wrapped around both their shoulders. 

"Carlos?" Harry asks, an amused look on his face. 

"Well I was thinking we'd call him Donny but I know Neil would never go for that and I refuse to call my godbaby Derby, so I went with Carlos 'cause it's cool," Louis smirks, looking between both boys. When they say nothing he continues. "I also considered Potato since Niall loves them so much, but that's not very original. Then I thought of Nando's but eh. So I finally decided on Carlos. We shall call him Carlos."

"And what if Carlos is a girl?" Harry asks, rubbing his hand over said baby. 

"Carlosa." Louis rolls his tongue and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Niall cackles, leaning over to kiss Louis' cheek. "Love it, Lou."

Louis feels happy for the first time all night, finally feeling like he's not being pushed to side by the group. He knows Liam and Casper are watching, but can't find it in himself to care. Niall and Harry are a family now, and a fight with Liam isn't going to scare Louis away and make him less involved. He knows he'll be just as close to this baby as Niall and Harry will (well not as close but, you know), so he's putting aside his differences with Liam to make the baby have a good life. 

"So, uh, what are the new living arrangements?" Louis asks, pulling away from the boys. 

Niall's smile disappears and he looks over at Harry. "Oh, shit... I didn't even think about that. Harry?"

Harry is biting his lip, obviously thinking about the situation. "I guess we have to go to administration?"

"Did you guys really not think about this?" Liam asks, rejoining the conversation. 

"They'll probably just switch the four of you. Niall and Harry together and Liam and Louis together," Casper shrugs, completely blind to the shift in the air. 

The same thing is going through the other four's minds. Oh fuck.


	13. 012

"So I guess we're roommates now..." Liam says as he sets a box down on his new bed. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Louis scratches at the nape of his neck, he's never felt more awkward while talking to his best friend. Hell, he's never felt awkward at all around Liam. And he knows that if they were on good terms, they'd both be so ecstatic about being roommates. 

"I'll, uh, I'll probably just be at Casper's most of the time, so I'll pretty much be out of your hair. Wouldn't want to impose on your life or anything."

The way Liam says it is like they're strangers, like they haven't been best friends for nearly ten years. "Liam, you're my best friend, you aren't imposing on anything..." Louis stands up and moves toward Liam but the younger boy just steps back. 

"No, no, Louis. Things have changed, we aren't the same anymore," Liam says and Louis knows he may start crying because his voice has changed. 

"Liam, I didn't ask for that, you know that. You didn't even tell me what happened, you just- you just dropped me like I never meant anything to you."

"Like you didn't mean anything to me? Are you drunk, Louis Tomlinson? Do you have brain damage? You mean more to me than anyone I've ever known! I don't even love my parents more than I love you! And you think that you don't mean anything to me?"

"Then what happened, Liam?! If I mean so much to you then why did you just drop me like that? Why did you totally and completely block me out of your life? We've been inseparable for ten years and all of the sudden it stops. No warning, it just stops. What happened, Li?" Louis has started crying now as well because what the hell Liam? 

"I don't know, Lou. It just... We drifted apart." Liam knows he's lying but he can't stand to tell the truth. 

"We didn't drift apart, Liam. That's total bullshit. You know, this all started after-," and Louis has now figured it out- "after we had sex. What the fuck Liam? Was it that awful? So awful that you have completely shut me out of your life?"

Liam doesn't know how to tell Louis that, no, it's because he's utterly in love with him, so he lies just a bit more. "No, Louis, that's not it at all! It was amazing, trust me. It's just, I knew it would make things weird and it did. I know that's not your fault, but... I don't know, Louis. I'm sorry." Liam leaves before Louis can respond. He knows that he should tell Louis the truth. What more does he have to lose? But he can't, he just can't. 

He makes his way to Casper's dorm that's in another building. It takes him about fifteen minutes on foot and then about ten more when he stops at a sandwich shop and gets them dinner. 

"Hi, babe," Casper says when Liam comes through the door. 

Liam doesn't respond. Instead, he drops the food on the table and pulls his shirt off. He pushes Casper onto his bed and straddles him before he starts kissing him. It's sloppy and hurried, mostly from Liam's frustration because of Louis. 

"Babe, what's up?" Casper chuckles once Liam pulls away to pull his shirt off as well. 

"Need you," Liam mumbles, beginning to unbutton his boyfriend's jeans. 

"What about dinner?"

"Fuck now, eat later."

»»»

Liam wakes up at six in the morning feeling awful. He runs to Casper's bathroom as soon as he feels like he's about to vomit. He's glad he does, because he barely makes it before he's hurling into the toilet. 

He can't seem to stop, which makes him feel even worse. "Babe?" Casper comes into the bathroom, squinty eyed, his hair disheveled. "Are you okay?"

He takes a seat next to Liam and rubs his back. "I'm fine," Liam sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"No you aren't, Li." Casper wets a rag and wipes Liam's mouth with it. "Come on, wash out your mouth." He helps his boyfriend up and gets his mouth under the tap yo wash it out. 

"We'll worry about it later. I want to go back to bed, please." The two walk back to bed, Liam's body supported by Casper's. They settle with Liam's head on Casper's chest, his arm around his waist and Casper's around his back. The silence is broken after a few minutes. 

"I love you, Li."

Liam pretends he's already asleep. 

»»»

Six hours later, Liam is standing at the sink in Harry and Niall's dorm. Harry is sitting on the toilet next to him, their hands clasped together. The timer goes off, making Liam jump and his skin crawl. 

He looks at the four objects laid out in front of him. A lump forms in his throat and he collapses in Harry's arms. 

All positive.


End file.
